


Protecting Purity

by tomanonuniverse



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Don't copy to another site, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad Ending, Self-Sacrifice, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomanonuniverse/pseuds/tomanonuniverse
Summary: Connor and Richard's love was the purest thing to ever happen in the precinct. Maybe that's why he did it.





	Protecting Purity

Connor and Richard's love was the purest thing to ever happen in the precinct. Maybe that's why he did it. 

Scratch that, it's  _ exactly  _ why he did it. At first, everyone thought it was a little strange, save for Hank and probably Fowler. How could you be dating someone that almost looks exactly like you, the only difference being the color of their eyes? Didn't either of them think it was weird?

They quickly came to realize that, really, there was nothing strange about it. Connor and Richard were two completely different androids. Sure, they looked  _ similar,  _ but they definitely weren't the same. The biggest example of this is simply how they carry themselves and interact with others, especially each other.

Connor is very bright and happy when Richard is there. He's always throwing smart quips that his lover bemusedly returns and doesn't really shy away from public displays of affection. Richard is a lot calmer but in no way is he any less in love with the other fool, taking every chance he has to hold Connor in some way or another, no matter where they were.

Just this morning, Connor had practically  _ skipped _ towards Richard's desk, beaming like he was on top of the world. Not even Gavin's eyes watching him seemed to stop him. He stood behind lover and extended one of his hands, holding a mirror. "Richard, please hold this," he said happily.

Richard took the mirror without question but raised his eyebrow slightly. "Close your eyes," Connor murmured. The other android complied, the ghost of a smile already playing on his face at his lover's antics. Gavin fought the urge to spit out his coffee when Connor pulled out an honest to God  _ flower crown  _ from behind his back and placed it on Richard's head.

"You can look now," he tells him, biting his lip. Richard's grey eyes snap open and he peers into the mirror. Slowly but surely, a smile stretches over his face at the sight of the purple flowers on his head. That was something Gavin never thought he would get used to: Richard smiling. The android was always so stoic with him that the concept of him smiling at him seemed impossible. He wasn't sure why that upset him.

The android in question set the mirror down on his desk and stood up. Immediately he was grabbing hold of Connor's hand and pressing their lips together. Connor's LED spun yellow for a moment, probably surprised, before he giggled into the kiss and threaded their fingers together, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment.

Richard pulled away first and looked at Connor so  _ lovingly _ Gavin almost gagged. "Thank you, Connor," he whispers. "I love it." Connor grins, almost proud of himself, and stares back into Richard's eyes like he was his entire world. Their moment is interrupted by Jeffery opening his door and barking at them to stop making out in his precinct and get back to work.

Connor makes a sheepish embarrassed noise and Richard lets out a  _ "Apologies, Captain Fowler"  _ that doesn't sound apologetic in the slightest. They part ways and Richard sits back down. He doesn't ignore Gavin's staring the way Connor does. No, he stares right back at him, a challenge in his glare. He dares Gavin to say something degrading about him, or worse, his lover.

Gavin doesn't. Instead, he just rolls his eyes and gets back to work. He had already made up with Connor, apologized and even shook hands. But Richard still never warmed up to him, always suspicious of the way he threw around words like  _ "plastic prick"  _ and  _ "tincan" _ . He was sure the RK900 would never see him as anything more than an android hater he had the misfortune of being partnered with. He wasn't sure why that upset him either.

They got a call about suspicious activity that Richard thought was connected to one of their current cases and so they left the precinct. Gavin glanced at the android and hummed. "You keepin' that thing on while we find a perp?" He asks, voice harsher than he intended it to be as he gestured to the flower crown.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Richard responds, voice ever so monotone. Gavin scoffs and doesn't reply, hating the way Richard smirked like he'd won some sort of battle. He hated the fact that Richard thought he always wanted to fight, but he supposes there's no one to blame for people automatically assuming that about him except himself.

"Just don't blame me when they're not intimidated by a cop in an accessory," he finally says once they begin driving. Richard rolls his eyes and doesn't waste his breath in replying. When they reach the place it turns out to be some barely held together abandoned building. For whatever reason, Gavin finds his hand on his holster before anything else.

Richard notices the action and his gaze hardens. No matter how suspicious he was of him, he always respected Gavin as a detective and knew not to mistake his senses. His hand snakes to his own gun and he approaches the building slowly, Gavin not far behind him.

Gavin was right to feel off. The instant they take a step into the unstable structure they're attacked by three men with different weapons. Richard takes on one with a crowbar and one with a screwdriver while Gavin defends himself against one with a knife. The man he was against was sloppy and was taken down easily by the seasoned detective.

He looked to Richard and scowled. The man with the crowbar was already down on the ground but the one with the screwdriver was in a struggle with the RK900, his tool far too close to Richard's face for Gavin's liking. Just as he made a move to go help, Richard sweeps the man's feet from underneath him and is immediately on top of him, cuffs in hand.

"Nice work, dipshit," Gavin can't help but say and ignores the slightly confused look sent his way. Just as he leans down to cuff his own attacker, something in the corner of his vision catches his eye.

A fourth man. With a gun.

Richard had his back to him and couldn't see the gun pointed towards him. Gavin knows if he yells out to him to watch out, to move, he would react a split second too late, android or not. It wasn't like Richard had never gotten shot on the job before but from the distance between the armed man and the android alone Gavin could tell he was going to shoot him in the back of the head, effectively killing Richard forever.

Instead he runs towards him at full speed. Richard's head snaps to him and his eyes widen in alarm. For just a moment, Gavin has the time to feel guilty about the fact that Richard thought so lowly of him that he thought he would attempt to attack him. The feeling is gone and is replaced by a sharp and blinding pain that Gavin is so familiar with as two bangs sound through the silence. 

He doesn't register much after he falls to the ground, other than his blood soaking his clothes and pooling all around him. He's hyper aware of the two bullet holes in him, one in his chest and one in his stomach. And contrary to popular belief, Gavin's not an idiot. He knows that with injuries like these, there's a high probability he won't survive.

Suddenly he's being flipped over onto his back and there's a punishing pressure on his chest that has him growling and reaching up with his hands to push it away.  _ "Hold still,"  _ Richard hisses at him. Gavin's own grey eyes flutter open and he tries to asses the situation, despite how foggy everything was.

It looks like all four men are gone. He opens his mouth to ask Richard why that was but the android is taking off his white suit and wrapping it around his waist. Gavin chokes slightly and finally manages to grab Richard's urgent hands. The android's eyes snap to his and Gavin doesn't miss the blaring yellow of his LED.

"Why would you do that?" He asks, and he sounds so  _ confused _ that it makes Gavin laugh. His laughter turns into violent coughing and he doesn't realize he's grabbed onto Richard's turtleneck until he feels the android's hand on top of his, slick with what was most likely to be his very own blood.

"Couldn't let you get hurt. C-Couldn't let them take you from him," Gavin manages to say, despite the effort it takes him to. Richard's brows furrow and he shakes his head.

"I don't understand," he says, "take me from who?"

Gavin chuckles. "For a state-of-the-art android detective that's also dating another android detective, you sure are a dumbass."

He watches as realization slowly dawns on Richard's face and his LED turns from yellow to red. "I'm sorry," the android whispers, eyes wide as he stared down at Gavin almost helplessly. And Gavin knows what he means, what he's sorry for. For never giving him a chance, for always being so uptight with him. But Gavin only smiles, not knowing just how bloody his mouth was.

"It's okay," he says, because it was. He deserved the suspicion. He never deserved a second chance. He reaches upwards and brushes his bloody fingers on the flowers atop the android's perfect head. "J-Just… make sure t-to stay alive, okay? Both of you." Then, he snorts. "A-And say thank you at my grave, y-yeah?" He adds, because he was still an asshole and that's a reputation he aims to uphold till his last breath.

It doesn't have his desired effect. Richard doesn't drop him and leave. Instead, to Gavin's horror, his eyes water.  _ "Don't say that," _ he practically yells at the dying human, "everything will be alright. The ambulance is on its way. Hold on, Gavin. Just a little while longer."

The irony of those specific words doesn't escape him and he tries to laugh again, only to end up going through another coughing fit. When he's done he's panting and looking ahead at nothing, eyes glazed over. "'M cold, Richard," he murmurs. Richard's grip tightens on him.

"Keep talking to me, Gavin," he orders, and Gavin wants to laugh again but he's learned his lesson. He thinks it's funny that the one time they use each other's first names is when Gavin is on his deathbed. "Can't," Gavin replies. "'M too tired." Then, his head lulls and his nose bumps into Richard's knee.

"'M… gonna sleep now, 'kay?" He rasps. He barely feels Richard's hands on his face. " _ No _ , Gavin," he demands, "you can't rest just yet. Keep your eyes open." Gavin doesn't seem to be interested in complying so Richard  _ shakes _ him. "Gavin, I  _ need  _ you to keep you fucking eyes open, damnit!"

Gavin hums. "Night," is all he says, finally letting his heavy eyelids drift shut.

Connor and Richard's love was the purest thing to ever happen in the precinct. He had to protect it.


End file.
